


A Rose

by Silver_Poems (Silver_Flair)



Series: Collection of Poems [12]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-11-18 14:50:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 68
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18122480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silver_Flair/pseuds/Silver_Poems
Summary: A rose shall bloom.





	A Rose

A rose

Blooming

It froze

Unassuming

 

A scarred

Guard

Their heart charred

Marred

 

Both

Had thorns

An ancient oath

Written by one who mourns

 

Yet, beauty they held

Hardship quelled

Hate expelled

Withheld

 

A war

Fought

They swore

Shot

 

A bleeding

Guard

Lay pleading

A graveyard

 

A rose

Blooming

It froze

Unassuming

 

Death comes

With the beating of drums

To all sons

No matter how far one runs


End file.
